


It's Complicated (Loki x Reader)

by NightRoses



Series: Breaking Bad with Loki Laufeyson [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet, Complicated - Freeform, F/M, Horny, dirty - Freeform, mellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRoses/pseuds/NightRoses
Summary: When trouble in paradise ensues all it takes is a little humor, jealousy and insensitivity to make a good screwing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To all the boys who use us. To all the girls who keep falling for these bastards.  
> Kind of depressing but hit that kudos button if you can relate

He had something about him that made her want to pounce him, the strands of his hair tucked behind his ear, the corner of his lips latched into a smirk and his eyes, laced with sleep, glinting under the strobe lights Loki insisted on installing. 

“The whole time, I swear.” By now, letting him light her last cigarette, she could barely make out anything he was saying. He made her feel like a woman in her own right. 

“We all suffer from abuse,” she said, sucking cigarette. “Doesn’t matter who you are.” He watched the smoke escape her cherry lips as she looked him up and down. “Or who you claim to be.”

But why did she feel so compelled to push him away? 

“Now that’s not fair,” he responded, his lips sewn into a grimace as he lifted the cigarette from her lips, giving everything to stop himself from grabbing her wrist and burying his head in her neck, telling her to stay. 

“No such thing as fair.” He didn’t know what was scarier, the tiny glimpse of emotion that flashed across her eyes too fast or the levelled indifference laced messily all over her voice. So broken, and yet still so invulnerable. Why couldn’t she ever get to him? 

“I’ve your punching bag,” he said, biting his tongue to prevent an inevitable outburst of honesty. “I’ve let you walk all over me, treat me like shit and shoot me-” 

“That was an accident.” 

“And still.” He sighed. “You hide behind all these faces.”

“What do you want me to do?” She unclipped the cigarette between her teeth, rolling it between her fingers as she handed it to him. “Hold your and hand and sing Kumbaya with you?” 

Loki took her offer, bitterly smiling as he took a whiff. “You know that’s not what I meant.” 

She shook his head, saying nothing. 

“Are we interrupting something?” 

Loki looked up to see Valkyrie and his brother Thor, formerly reformed god of debauchery slash orgy addict who had previously lived off the high of juvenile parties and the thrill of sneaking out of the beds of his Avenger buddies undetected, close the door behind. 

(Y/N) laughed, shaking her head and eyeing Loki as she exclaimed, “No, just dealing with this pathetic child.” To which Loki bitterly rebutted by tossing a cushion, missing her completely. Believe me when I say he had perfect aim.

“What is it with you?” Loki said. 

“Children,” Valkyrie said, sitting cross-legged on the divan leaning against Thor, arms folded on her chest. 

“What is it with me?” (Y/N) scoffed. “You’ve been insufferable all week.”

“At least I’m not being hostile to channel my pettiness?” What was it that made her blood boil about Loki? 

Was it the fact that she couldn’t figure out how she felt about him despite her useless efforts to stop daydreaming about him or that she was the only one who felt the waves of ecstasy when his fingers trailed her skin? 

“You’re unbelievable.” 

“You know what,” Loki started, springing to lift (Y/N) in his arms. “Excuse us.” 

“What the hell are you doing? Put me down or-“ 

“Or what?” Or I’ll fucking screw you right on the carpet in front of Thor and his new girlfriend, (Y/N) thought before biting her lips instead. Hard. 

By now they were out of the hotel room, in a deserted hall bordered by a line of vacant rooms. “What is up with you?” 

“You’re the one who’s good at reading people, you tell me,” (Y/N) snapped. 

“I can’t help you if you’re not honest with me.” His gaze bore into her soul and she was going to falter, she knew, from the churning in her stomach. 

“Talk to me,” he tried again. She could feel the thrum of his heart against her arm as he placed his arm around her. 

“I don’t know what’s going on in your head,” she said, her voice almost foreign, detached somehow. “It’s like-“ 

“(Y/N)-“ 

“No, listen,” she interrupted. “It’s like I become invisible when Valkyrie or Nat walks into the room.” She could feel her head pound as she gritted her teeth. “I told you I didn’t trust them and you tell me you don’t like them…” 

“Are you jealous?”

She looked away, avoiding his gaze. “But then you go on calling them ‘darling’ and ‘princess’.” 

When she did look up, he was silent, busying himself counting the tiles on the floor. Apparently, nothing to say, huh? “You know what, forget it.” 

“Wait,” he said, and she froze like an obedient lapdog, wishing he’d wrap his arms around her. 

“What?”

But things don’t always turn out the way you want them to. “You’ve got lint on your shirt.” 

“Good to know.” He smiled to himself, knowing he's got her wrapped around his fingers.


	2. C for Couples Counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Valkyrie pushes Loki into the lion's den and (Y/N) mauls him. I'm kidding, but that's a very accurate analogy slash metaphor for it.

“How do you want me to put this for you?” Loki watched the curved of her lips as she bit them. “You take her too much for granted.” 

She was wrong, she had to be. “You know that’s not true.” 

Valkyrie, a bottle of rose comfortably plopped on the couch beside her, raised an eyebrow at his response. “You think?”

He rolled his eyes as she signaled him to be quiet, placing a finger on her lips, before motioning him toward the darkness, spilling out of the gym, its door slightly ajar.

“Bloody idiot!” a voice clamored from within. 

“Good luck,” Val whispered. 

“No, Val.” Loki groaned, eyes widening. “Please, you can’t leave me here.” 

“Watch me.” She tossed him a wink, but he was to caught up by the foreboding feeling slowly sinking into him. It’s not like he’s going to end up dead in a ditch upstate right? Nah… 

 

“Fucking imbecile.” Thump. Thump. Pound. Who was he kidding, this was it for him. The lights were out, the gym dim, but the thumping continued to echo. 

 

It sounded exactly like bigfoot on steroids rampaging in a frenzy or the racket that started whenever Val slipped into Thor’s room late at night. Loki scoffed. That’s all they seem to be doing. 

“You-“ Thump. “Selfish-“ Pound. “Bastard!” Pound. Pound, Thump. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he said, “Wallowing in the dark now aren’t we?” 

“Go away.” Loki flicked the switch and he squirmed when the room flooded with fluorescent glares. Of course, Miss Rampaging Bigfoot labored on bruising the punching bag to death, seemingly unaffected. 

“Careful (Y/N), you might hurt the punching bag,” he said. 

She kicked the punching bag, violent enough to almost send it flying. “Fuck off, Loki.” 

“Hey, come on.” He approached her and she ignored him. He could smell the sweat on her and the anger that seethed out of her like radioactive gas. 

“I said take a hike!” She threw punches at the punching bag again and he noticed for the first time, that her hands were naked. She wasn’t wearing gloves. “(Y/N)…” He placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“What?” She stopped punching, heaving hard as she looks at him, the cocky bastard who wouldn’t stop sending her mix signals. She wanted to maul him and mail him whole. 

“Breathe.” She opened her mouth sucking air, exhaling and inhaling until the gym felt empty except for her wheezy breaths. “Let’s get you fixed.” 

Perhaps he was her eternal punishment, not from hell below for the devil knows that she’s tell him she loved him and he’d let himself believe her again, but from heaven above for god knows she had probably pissed off half the heavenly host. 

 

“Stay away from me,” she said, voice wavering. 

He shook his head and reached for her hands, bruised fists and bleeding knuckles. She tugged, but he kept her hands in his grip. “Be still.” 

She was still breathing hard when they towered over the sink. He twisted the knob and guided her hands toward the rushing water. She sighed rinsing it, and letting the cool water soothe her skin. “If it makes you feel any better, I felt really bad about last night.” 

Loki watched for a reaction, dismayed that she continued washing her hands, silent, not even peering up to see his face. “(Y/N).” 

“Which part exactly?” she asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“The fact that you didn’t get to screw Val in some twisted threesome you have going on with them or that I didn’t end up riding you hard the way you imagined Nat would?” 

“Jesus, (Y/N). What the hell?” 

“You tell me, Loki,” she exclaimed. “Because for the past two months you couldn’t wait to take me out doing stuff and all of a sudden you turn on me.” 

“Why are you being so jealous?” 

“I’m not,” she said, “It’s not about them, it’s about us. It’s that after I’ve opened up to you, you shut down completely.” By now, her blood boiled and her tongue tasted like iron.

He shook his head. “That’s not true.” 

“What are you so afraid of?” she demanded, enunciating every word. 

“Tell me!” she demanded when he didn’t respond, punching him in the arm before wincing. “Fucking tell me because I am tired of walking on eggshells with you.” 

She couldn’t take it anymore as she leaned against one of the lockers, eyes wide shut, letting the tears stream down her face. Then she felt the tremors of his voice against her neck, the jolting electricity it brought her, and his arms snaking down the small of her back and around her. 

“What?” 

“You.” His voice was raspy and somehow a hundred times heavier than it usually was. It didn’t float like it usually does, but sags instead. “I am afraid.” He let out a breath. “Of you.” 

“Bullshit.” She couldn’t trust him anymore, not after what he’d done to her. 

He turned her to face, both his palms gripping her shoulders. “No, (Y/N). You scare the hell out of me.” 

The slap that (Y/N) brought across his cheek echoed across the locker room. He bit the insides of his cheek, flesh burning from the mark she left, to stop himself from saying- from saying, “You scare me because I know that you’re the only one who can drive a sword into me and I’ll still kill for you.” 

“You really mean that?” she asked. Maybe she was a masochist, someone who loved the pain that only he could bring her. 

“Yes.” And the worst part, he couldn’t understand the fact that he’d driven that same sword through her heart and took a step further to set it on fire. “I need you to function.” 

“I need you,” he kissed her neck, sweeping her locks aside. “To live and not just survive.” He continued down her collarbone. “I need to feel you.” 

She groaned, savoring the touch of his lips. “Are you going to let me feel you?” 

“Yes,” she whispered as he undid the buttons of her shirt.

“Good.” She stopped him, grabbing both his wrists and pinning it on his sides. “A little feisty today?” 

“Yeah.” Then prying herself off of him she grabs the clothes discarded on the floor, his. 

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)-” he stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide in horror at the cuff on his right wrist. Then he chuckled. “Come on, darling. No more games, yeah?” 

“Yeah, you asked to feel me. Well this is my wrath.” If he had the nerve to leave her hot and unsatisfied last night, this was exactly what he was going to get. 

“Fuck you.” 

“I’d fuck me too.” She winked at him and with that, she left him cuffed to Hulk’s locker, in nothing but his underwear. Who knew she’s had the chance to exact revenge on a god and leave him hard and unsatisfied just as she had been.

Yeah, this way she could keep lying to herself, that she wasn't a masochist who needed the constant attention of a man she could never tie down.


End file.
